Dragon Ball Zoids
by Karasu Koneko
Summary: Fiona and Goku switch places at um..... interesting moments. Can they get back to their own worlds?
1. Bad Fiona!

** Okay, I don't own Dragonball Z or Zoids. I might own some of the extras though. We'll just see how things turn out. Oh yeah, some characters may be a bit OOC **  
  
Announcer voice: We last left our hero Goku locked in a furious battle with Vegeta. Will Goku make it out of this one alive?  
  
"Die Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as he slamed Goku into the side of a mountain. "Kame" Goku said as he prepared to use a Kamehameha on Vegeta. "Hame...." POOF! Goku was suddenly replaced with a naked blonde girl. This blonde girl just happened to be Fiona from Zoids. Vegeta looked at Fiona. "Whoa..... You have a nice body" Vegeta said as he walked around her drooling. Then he remembered Bulma. "Ah fuck. Damn that woman. Just like her to ruin all my fun" he mumbled. "Um.... Where am I?" Fiona asked timidly. "You're on Earth" Vegeta told her. 'She must be one of those dumb blondes' he thought to himself. "Can I have some clothes?" aske Fiona. Vegeta looked around. "Um..... Not at the moment. But if you wait, I'll go home and get some" Vegeta told Fiona and flew off.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Van looked down at the bruised and bloody man beneath him. The man looked back at him. "Could you please put some clothes on?" the man asked. Van jumped off the bed and pulled on his boxers. "Who are you and what have you done with Fiona?" Van demaned. The man blinked at him. "I'm Goku. And I don't know who or what Fiona is. But I do know that I'm not on Earth anymore." Goku walked out of the room and looked down an elaborately decorated hallway. Rudolph happened to be walking up the hallway at that moment. Rudolph looked at Goku and walked into the room. "Who is that man in the hallway?" Rudolph asked Van. "He says his name is Goku" Van replied. "How did he get here?" "I have no clue"  
  
"Where's Fiona?" "I don't know...... She disappeared and he appeared" "Um..... This can't be good"  
  
*Earth*  
  
Fiona sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I hope that man comes back soon. I'm getting cold" she said to herself. At that moment, she saw a dot in the sky. And it was moving towards her. "I hope that's him" she mumbled as she stood. Of course, it was. Vegeta handed her a pink shirt and white shorts. "Sorry they aren't the right kind of clothes, but I uh.... don't have them at my house" Vegeta apologized and handed the clothes to Fiona. She looked at them and put them on. They were really short and tight on her. Vegeta struggled to hold down the urge to rip them off of her. "Well.... uh..... guess we should get going" he said. "I can't fly though" Fiona said. Vegeta picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Now you can" he said and flew off. 


	2. Moonbay in love!

** Sorry the last chaper was so short. I'll try to make this one longer. Anyway.... This one should be a bit more interesting. And, I still don't own the characters of DBZ or Zoids **  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
"What's up guys?" Moonbay asked as she walked into the room. "Fiona has disappeared" Van replied. "Disappeared? As in kidnapped?" inquired Moonbay. "No, as in POOF! gone disappeared" said Rudolph. "Fiona disappeared?" Irvine asked from the doorway. Everyone jumped. No one had seen him arrive. "Yes, Fiona has disappeared" Van said, trying not to get mad from saying the same thing fifty million times. "So where does the guy with the funny hair come in?" Moonbay asked. "He appeared when Fiona disappeared" Van said. "Oh..... Okay..." Irvine looked confused. "So what do we do now?" Moonbay asked as she sat on the bed. "Find a way to get me back home" Goku said. "But not before we eat!" 'He's kinda cute' Moonbay thought to herself.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Vegeta and Fiona arrived back at Capsule Corp. to find a very angry Bulma. "Where the fuck have you been all day?!?!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta. "Fighting Kakarot" he replied as he tried to walk around her while hiding Fiona behind him. Unfortunately, she was taller than him... by about five inches. "And who the hell is this?!?!" Bulma yelled and pulled Fiona over by her hair. "She says her name is Fiona" Vegeta said. "Why is she here?" Bulma asked through clenched teeth. "Um.... She appeared when I was fighting Kakarot" Vegeta said, knowing Bulma wouldn't belive him. "Oh really?" she said suspicously and turned to Fiona. "Is this true?" "Yes ma'am" Fiona replied timidly. "And just where are you from?" Bulma asked her. "Planet Zi" Fiona replied. "And where is that?" "I don't know"  
  
"How did you get here then?"  
  
"I was in the middle of having s...... I mean coffee with my boyfriend when POOF! there he was, about to hit me"  
  
"Vegeta was about to hit you?"  
  
"Kakarot disappeared when she appeared" Vegeta piped in. "Right...... What do you say we go inside and talk some more" Bulma said as she ushered Fiona into her spacious living room.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Everyone stared in awe as Goku inhaled all the food on the table. 'Whoa! He eats more than Van does!' Irvine thought. 'How can someone keep enough food in the house to feed him?' Rudolph thought. "Holy shit! How can you eat so much?!?!" Van asked Goku. "I don't usually eat this much. I'm really hungry from fighting" Goku replied around a mouthful of food. Moonbay stared lovingly at Goku. 'A man that can fight without a Zoid! Now that's a man I want!' she thought to herself. Goku finished the last morsel of bread and sat back in his chair. "I could sure use a nap right about now" he said "Is there a bed that I could use?" Everyone just looked at him. "Um..... Yes..... Third door on the right...." Rudolph said. "Thanks! I really appreciate this!" Goku said as he walked off to take his nap. 


	3. Is Vegeta in love?

** Sorry 'bout the excessive cussing. I just hear a lot of it. So yeah. I'm also sorry it took me so long to write this. School sucks ass. **  
  
*Earth*  
  
"So, how old are you Fiona?" Bulma asked. "17, ma'am" Fiona replied. Vegeta tried not to laugh and failed. Bulma glared at him. "And just what are you laughing at?!?!" she demanded. "She..ha ha ha, called you ma'am hahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed and fell off of his chair. "I was just being respectful" murmured Fiona. "Aww come on! Don't start crying!" Vegeta shouted at Fiona. Which made her burst into tears. "Now look at what you did!" Bulma shouted over Fiona's wailing. "Well, I didn't mean for her to cry! Now make her stop!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Van looked at the clock. "How long can someone sleep?!?!" he asked no one in particular. "Who knows" Irvine replied. "Maybe someone should go make sure he's still alive. He was pretty messed up" Moonbay said worriedly. "I'll go" said Rudolph "Waiting here is worse that sitting through a Council meeting." No one objected, so Rudolph walked out of the room. A few seconds later, he was in Goku's room. Goku blinked sleepily. "Yeah?" he asked. "Um.. We were getting kind of worried. You've been asleep for quite some time" Rudolph said. "Oh, well, I guess I'll get up then" Goku said as he climbed out of the feather bed. He looked down at his clothes. "Do you have anything that might fit me?" he asked Rudolph. Rudolph looked at Goku. "I doubt it, but I'll look anyway" he said as he backed out of the room "The others are waiting in the other room." Goku nodded and walked off as Van went running down the hall.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Bulma had finally gotten Fiona to calm down. Fiona sniffled and looked up at her. "You know how I can get home?" she asked, stunned. "Yes, but it will take a while. You see, the dragon balls are scattered all over" Bulma replied. "How soon can we get started?!" Fiona asked. "As soon as you want" was the reply. "Tomorrow?" "Sure" 'Damn it. I don't want her to go' thought Vegeta. ** Well, wasn't that interesting? Hope you enjoyed it! See, no cussing! ** 


	4. Fun with Zoids!

** Stupid school! Sorry its taken so long to write this. But, I need to have good grades or I can't drive! Anyway, enjoy!! **  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Goku walked out of the room examining his new clothes. "Hmm..I've never seen clothes like this." he said as he pulled at the tight fitting Spandex like shirt. "Well, we've never seen clothes like the ones you were wearing when you showed up" Rudolph said. They walked into the room where everyone was waiting. "Good to see you're still alive" Irvine said. "How can you possibly sleep that long?!!?!" exclaimed Van. Goku shrugged. "I've always had to sleep for long periods of time" he said. Moonbay looked at him with starry-eyes. Goku saw her out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong with her?" Goku whispered to Irvine. Irvine shrugged. "Who knows. Who really cares" he remarked. Van chuckled. Irvine glared at Van. "What the fuck is your problem?!" he yelled at Van. "I think someone's a little jealous" Van laughed. "Jealous!? Of someone who probably can't even pilot a zoid!?! Come on!" Irvine shouted defensively. "What's a zoid?" Goku asked.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Fiona watched Vegeta as he ate. He realized she was watching him and stopped. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her. "Oh, no. You just remind me of my boyfriend when you eat" Fiona replied and giggled. 'Heh, maybe I can use that to my advantage' Vegeta thought and smiled to himself. "When do you think Bulma will be done fixing the dragon radar?" Fiona asked. "Oh, who knows. It could take all night" Vegeta said and then resumed shoveling food into his mouth. Fiona sighed. 'I miss Van..' she thought to herself.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Goku drooled as he looked over one of the royal Zaber Fangs. He looked back at everyone. "I want to pilot it!" he exclaimed. And before anyone could say anything, he was in the cockpit. "Man! This is so cool!" he said. He looked at the controls. "How do you start it?" "Press the big blue button!" Van shouted. "Oooohhhhh. Okay!" Goku said as he pressed the button and the zoid came to life. "Yay! I mean..uh...YAY!!!" And with that, Goku and the Zaber Fang went bounding off. "Well, that was interesting."Irvine said as he turned around and walked back into the palace. "I hope he's okay" Van said as he stared after the zoid. "So do I" Moonbay agreed. "Should we go after him?" Van asked her. "I don't see why not"  
  
** I don't remember what Rudolph has, so someone correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ** 


	5. Clubbing fun!

** Shweet! People like my story! Enjoy this chapter! **  
  
*Earth*  
  
Bulma walked in as Vegeta finally finished eating. "Guess what Vegeta!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "What woman?" Vegeta asked. "You get to do the dishes while Fiona and I go do some shopping!" she exclaimed and ran out the door with Fiona. "Stupid woman! Get back here!" Vegeta shouted after her. All he heard was Bulma's evil laugh. "Where are we going Miss Bulma?" Fiona asked. "We're going clubbing. And you don't need to call me miss" Bulma replied. "What's clubbing?" Fiona asked innocently. Bulma looked at her and shook her head. 'How can someone be so innocent?' she asked herself.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Goku laughed maniacally as he and the Zaber Fang ran a muck in the corn fields. Some farmer came out to yell at the zoid and its pilot and then realized what it was. He ran back inside. Soon, his wife popped her head out of the door to see if her husband was lying. Goku popped open the canopy and waved to the people below. Then he ran off in the direction of the palace. The farmer's wife fainted. About half way back to the palace, Goku ran into the Blade Liger. "There you are!" Van shouted at Goku "We were afraid you had destroyed something or gotten in trouble!" "We?" Goku asked. "Hi!" Moonbay giggled. "Hey Moonbay. Van, can we go back now? I'm getting hungry" Goku asked. "Uh...sure" Van replied and lead the way back to the palace.  
  
*Earth*  
  
"What is this place?!" Fiona shouted over the blasting music. "It's a night club!" Bulma shouted back. "What's a night club?!" Fiona asked. "A place to go at night" Bulma replied "Come on. Lets get some drinks." About an hour and six shots of sake later, Fiona and Bulma stumbled out to the car. And noticed it was gone. "Oh no! How are we going to get home!" Fiona cried. Bulma fished a capsule out of her bra and tossed it on the ground. Fiona stared in amazement as a boat suddenly appeared. "Oops! Wrong one!" Bulma said as she put the boat back and got out another capsule. This time it was a helicopter. "Good enough" Bulma said as she got in. Fiona poked the helicopter and jump back a foot. Bulma looked at her. "It's okay, get in" she reassured Fiona. She got in and they were off.  
  
** Nyah! Fiona got drunk! Next chapter you'll know what Vegeta was doing. ** 


	6. Dragon Balls and Bathroom Stops

** Wow, boredom can be good sometimes! 7 am is WAY too early to be awake! Oh yeah, it was Fiona who had the six shots of sake in the last chapter. **  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Goku followed Van and Moonbay into the dining room. He looked around in amazement. "This is a room?!" he asked no one in particular. "Yes. This is the smaller dining room" Rudolph replied. Goku's jaw hit the floor. Then he saw the food. "Wow! That's enough to feed me, Gohan, and Vegeta!" he exclaimed as he sat down. No one wanted to know who Gohan and Vegeta were if they ate like Goku. Goku started to stuff food in his face. Everyone stared at him as they sat down and slowly ate.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Bulma circled the top of a building to see if it was safe to land. "Are we going to land?" Fiona asked. "Yes, we are. I need to find a bathroom" Bulma said as she landed the helicopter on the room. As soon as the propellers stopped spinning, Bulma and Fiona jumped out. Fiona looked around. "I don't see a bathroom" she said as she stumbled around the roof. Bulma looked at her. "It's somewhere downstairs" she said as she walked towards the stairs. Fiona followed her.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
".And that's how I'll get home!" Goku finished explaining the Dragon Balls to everyone. Everyone stared at him. 'Is he nuts?' Van asked himself. 'A fighter and a scientist! I love him!' Moonbay though happily. 'What the fuck is wrong with this guy?' Irvine asked himself. Rudolph fell over, asleep. Goku started to laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?!?" Irvine demanded as he stood up. And promptly fell over. Irvine looked down at his legs. "What did you do to us?!?!" Van screamed as he tried to stand up too. Goku smiled innocently. "You've been sitting for too long. I suggest you all go sit in a tub. Or go to sleep" Goku said. Moonbay stood up and grabbed Goku by his wrist and pulled him to her room. When she had closed the door, she looked at him for awhile. Then, she threw him on the bed and started to undress him.  
  
  
  
** XD Can you see what's coming next? I hope not! That would ruin the surprise! ** 


	7. Jhonen!

** Sorry it's taken so long to post this. School and all. **  
  
*Earth*  
  
Bulma and Fiona stumbled down a flight of stairs and entered the first door they found. Bulma walked into the hallway and looked around. She spotted a restroom at the far end of the hallway. "Stay here" she order Fiona and ran to the restroom. But Fiona, being drunk, didn't hear Bulma. So, she proceeded to walk into the first room on the floor. She tried anyway. The door was locked. So, she moved on to the next door. She kept going until she found one that was unlocked. Fiona walked in to find Jhonen Vasquez hard at work on a new comic book. Fiona blushed and almost got a nose bleed from what she was thinking. She walked out of the room in time to see Bulma exiting the restroom. Bulma raised an eyebrow at Fiona, who was still blushing. "I don't want to know" Bulma mumbled as she grabbed Fiona by the arm and walked back towards the stairs.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Goku stared at Moonbay in shock. He couldn't understand why she would be doing this to him. He's married. That meant Chi Chi would kill him if she found out this had happened. So, he pushed Moonbay off of him and ran out of the room half naked. On his way out the door, he bumped into Irvine. Irvine stared in wonder after Goku. He had never see anyone run so fast. Then, he got over it and walked into the room to "comfort" the distressed Moonbay.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Bulma watched Fiona out of the corner of her eye as she took off and headed home. 'I wonder what she saw that made her blush? That girl is so naïve. It's a wonder she can blush at all' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
** Okay, I know it's really short. But, it's 5 am and I've been up since 11 am yesterday morning. Just be glad I wrote this ** 


	8. Trees and Pepsi

** Wow, sure has been awhile since I worked on this.. Well, here's a new chapter! Hope you all like it! **  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Goku ran out of the palace and into the gardens. He looked around and jumped into the first tree he found. 'Hopefully they won't find me here' he thought as he climbed as high as he could.  
  
Back in Moonbay's room, Irvine was sitting on the floor in front of Moonbay, looking up at her (A/N: Moonbay is sitting on the edge of her bed). Moonbay was staring at the door in disbelief. "I guess it was all a bit soon for him." she mumbled to herself. "You shouldn't waste yourself on trash like him anyway" Irvine said stubbornly. Moonbay sighed. "And he'll be going home soon.. So there's no point" she fell back onto her bed. Irvine bit his lip. "Well, I'll, uh. Leave now." he said as he got up to leave. Moonbay sat up. "Don't go" she said with a pleading look on her face. Irvine sighed and sat down next to her.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Bulma gently shook Fiona. "Hey, wake up. We're home" she said. Fiona opened her eyes and grumbled. Vegeta watched the two half-asleep women walk into the house from the kitchen window. He was still washing the dishes. Once the women were inside, he listened to the noise of them going upstairs. Bulma led Fiona to the guest room and then stumbled back downstairs and into the kitchen. She stared at Vegeta. "You actually did the dishes." she gasped. "Yes woman. And I've been doing them for the past two hours.." he said irritably. Bulma laughed at him and got a Pepsi out of the fridge (A/N: I don't care if they have Pepsi or not. She's drinking a friggin' Pepsi!) and sat down at the table. She popped it open and chugged it, then belched contentedly. Vegeta stared at her in confusion. 'Did she just belch?!' he thought to himself. He shook his head and finished washing the last dish. Putting it on the drain board, he sighed. 'Man, this is tiring. No wonder she doesn't like doing this' Vegeta thought as he walked out of the room. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked from the table. "Yes, woman?" he sighed irritably. "I can't walk. Carry me to the room" Bulma whined. Vegeta rolled her eyes, but picked her up anyway.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
As he watched the world go about his business from his perch in the tree, Goku wondered how long it would take the Z Crew to find the Dragon Balls and wish him back. "Not too long I hope" he said to himself "If I stay here too long, that woman will to try something again!" He shuddered and lay on the branch. 'Man, I'm exhausted' he thought as he drifted to sleep.  
  
** I know it's short, but, uh... I wrote something. So be happy! I hope you guys enjoyed it. ** 


	9. A Restless Night

** I'm on a roll! Weehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! **  
  
*Earth*  
  
Vegeta lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what Bulma was dreaming about. 'She's so beautiful when she smiles' he thought as he looked at the blissful Bulma. He sat up and shook his head. 'What's wrong with me? Just this afternoon I wanted that girl. And now I want Bulma!' he asked himself. Vegeta rested his head on his knees. Bulma rolled over and mumbled something. Vegeta watched her, hoping she didn't wake up. 'I need to do something' he thought as he got out of bed and quietly got dressed. As he opened the bedroom door, he turned to look at Bulma. "Sweet dreams" he whispered as he walked out.  
  
In the guest room, Fiona was sitting in the window, thinking of Van. "Oh Van. What should I do?" she whispered and leaned her head against the window. Something outside caught her eye. It was Vegeta. And he seemed to be leaving. Fiona silently cried as she continued thinking about Van.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Irvine woke up with Moonbay in his arms. Memories of the past few hours came racing back. 'That's right. She tried to get that man.' he smirked to himself 'But it looks like I got her.' He looked down at Moonbay's troubled faced. 'Poor girl' he thought and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Goku turned over in his sleep. And promptly fell out of the tree. Not without hitting a few branches on his way down. Luckily, the only things broken were the branches. Goku stood up and looked around. "Man, I sure am hungry." he mumbled and headed towards the palace. Just as he was walking through the doors, he remembered what had happened with Moonbay. 'Maybe I'd better get food somewhere else' he thought and flew off.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Vegeta floated some island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "This looks like a good place to think" he said as he began his descent. He flew around the island looking for a place that would be comfortable. What he found was a little enclosure created five short palm trees. 'Bulma would like this place' he thought as he walked into the enclosure. The thought made him wince. "Love is confusing" he said to the trees and sat in the center of them.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma woke to find Vegeta gone. She sat up, looking around the room. 'He must've gone to get a snack' she thought as she lay back down 'Heh, what a pig.' Bulma lay in the dark waiting for sleep to come. But it didn't. Deciding she could use a snack too, she headed to the kitchen. On her way downstairs, she passed by the guest room. 'I think I'll check on her. Just to make sure she's sleeping well' Bulma thought as she opened the door. She stared at the empty bed in confusion. "Wha.?" Bulma looked around the room and saw Fiona in the window crying. Forgetting about the snack, she walked over to Fiona and sat on the floor below the window. "So, what's keeping you up?" she asked the young girl. Fiona jumped. She hadn't heard Bulma come in. She blushed slightly. "N-nothing.." she mumbled. "That's bullshit. Tell me what's wrong" Bulma pulled herself onto the window seat. Fiona looked down at her hands. "Are you sure these Dragon Ball things are going to work?" she asked the older woman (A/N: I was going to put old woman, but Bulma just doesn't seem her age). Bulma sighed. "I'm very sure" she laughed "We used them tons of times to bring the guy that replaced you in your dimension back to life." "Good, I'm glad" Fiona sighed "I really miss my boyfriend." Bulma hugged her. "I know what that's like" she tried to comfort the girl. Fiona cried into Bulma's shoulder. Bulma let her cry.  
  
** --; Never watch Trigun when you're trying to write a funny story. Everything comes out serious. Anyways, I hope you people liked it anyway. I'll probably post more chapters later.. ** 


	10. Snacks and Nightmares

** Yay for utter boredom! **  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Goku floated above the only house he could find that had a light on. His stomach growled loudly, making him decide to see if anyone was home. Drooling at the thought of food, Goku flew down to the door and knocked on it. There was the sound of running footsteps, and the door opened. Goku bowed and said "Please, I'm very hungry. I'll do anything for some food!" The young girl in the doorway laughed. "Stand up and come in" she said. Goku obeyed. She lead him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "So, what do you want to eat?" the girl asked him. Goku drooled. "Anything" his stomach growled loudly. The girl laughed again and started cooking. Half an hour later, she had the table covered in food. All for Goku, of course. "Thank you!" he said as he began shoveling food into his mouth. The girl chuckled and picked up the empty plates as Goku finished various foods. When Goku had finished eating, and the girl had finished cleaning, they decided that Goku would paint her bedroom for her as payment. The girl looked at him. "But first, you need some rest" she said as Goku yawned. He nodded groggily. The girl led him to a sofa and then went to get him a pillow and blanket. When she came back, Goku was sound asleep. She smiled and covered him with the blanket. Then, she went to her room to finish drawing.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Vegeta lay on his back in the sand and stared up at the stars above him. "Bulma would really like this place" he sighed. His stomach growled. "Damn. Maybe I can get her to make me some food when I get back" he said as he stood up and prepared to fly home. He looked around the area around him, making sure he hadn't dropped anything. Completing his search, he took off for home.  
  
Fiona had fallen asleep on Bulma. Bulma looked down at the blonde girl sleeping on her shoulder. 'There's something else bugging her. I just know it. But before I try to figure that out, I need to figure out how to get her in the bed without waking her' Bulma thought. She looked down at Fiona again. 'Gah! She's drooling!' Bulma decided she didn't care if Fiona woke up while she was moving her. So, Bulma simply picked Fiona up and put her on her bed. Luckily, she didn't wake up. Bulma left and headed back to her own bedroom. Half way there, she realized she still wanted a snack.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Moonbay woke and sat up. Irvine blinked sleepily. "Wha's wrong?" he asked, barely awake. Moonbay held her head in her hands. 'What was that dream? Why can't I remember?' she thought desperately. Then she lay back down. "Nothing. Go back to sleep" she kissed Irvine on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Soon, both of them were sound asleep.  
  
** Yet another short chapter! But, it's a chapter! ** 


	11. Getting Along

** Don't you just love insomnia?! (MAJOR SARCASM) **  
  
*Earth*  
  
Bulma sighed and stared at the contents of the fridge. Deciding there was nothing worth eating, she started searching the cupboards. When she had searched all the cupboards, and still hadn't found anything worth eating, she sat down in the middle of the floor. After a few minutes, the motion detectors, not sensing any motion, shut off the lights (A/N: I don't care if they have motion detector lights. I want them, so they have them). Bulma heard someone stumbling through the house. She tensed, thinking it was a burglar. Carefully, so as to not turn on the lights, she looked up at the doorway. What she saw made her slightly agitated. "Vegeta you idiot! You scared me half to death!" she screamed at Vegeta as she stood up, causing the lights to turn on. Vegeta jumped and turned to face Bulma. "You almost gave me a heart attack woman!" he shouted back. Both of them realized they might've woken Fiona at the same time and clapped their hands over their mouths. Bulma was the first to laugh. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and nudged her towards the fridge. "Make me some food woman" he said. Bulma stared at him in confusion. 'He didn't command me to cook for him..' she thought as she opened the fridge, only to remember there was nothing worth eating. She sighed and closed it. "There's nothing worth eating" she said and stared at Vegeta, waiting for him to command her to cook something anyway. He didn't. Vegeta simply shrugged and pushed her out of the way. He opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of Pepsis (A/N: It was going to be beer, but I decided Bulma didn't need to be drunk again). Bulma stared at him as he popped them open and sat one down in front of her. Vegeta finally noticed she was staring at him. "What are you staring at woman?" he asked. Bulma looked even more confused. "What?!" Vegeta started looking himself over "Is there something wrong?!" Bulma laughed. Vegeta glared at her. "There's my Vegeta" she said and took a sip of Pepsi. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled. "You were being nice. It's not like you to be nice. That's all" she said and rested her head on the back of the chair.  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Van sat in the window of his room, staring at the stars. "Fiona.." he whispered. A silent tear ran down his cheek.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were soon laughing merrily at some random act of stupidity. Bulma remembered she hadn't asked Vegeta where he'd been. "Hey Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta looked up. "What?" he replied. "Where were you earlier?" "I was out getting some fresh air" "Okay" Bulma took another sip of her fifth Pepsi. Vegeta watched her. 'She's so beautiful. And damn smart too. I'm glad I married her' he thought. Just then, Trunks walked in, rubbing his eyes in that cute little kid way (A/N: I had to put him in sometime!). "Mom? Can I have some water?" he said sleepily. Bulma mussed his already mussed hair. "Of course sweetie" she smiled at him. Trunks got a glass of water. "G'night" he grumbled as he walked out. Vegeta watched Bulma smile at Trunks' retreating figure. 'Why'd she want me anyway?' he shook his head in an effort to rid himself of the depressing thought. He looked at the clock. "Wow, it's pretty late. We should go back to sleep" he said as he stood up. Bulma tried to stand up, but didn't have enough energy. Vegeta sighed and picked her up. "Come on woman" he said and took her to their room.  
  
** Well, I finally wrote something about Van. Though it was very short. But, I needed something for Planet Zi. Heh, I wanted to write a scene with Bulma and Vegeta getting along. And there it is! ** 


	12. Fried Eggs and Cake

** Heh, I'm going to try to keep the seriousness down a bit. This was really meant to be a funny story. So, let's see if this one turns out funny! Paichi belongs to me; Taichi belongs to a good friend. Don't steal them, or face the consequences **  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Goku woke up and stared at the strange ceiling. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was. When he did, he sat up and looked around the sparsely furnished room. "I wonder if she's up yet." he mumbled as he pulled himself off the couch and ambled towards the kitchen. Just as he reached the stairs, he was knocked over by a red blur. He looked confused as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Good morning!" the girl chirped cheerfully from the stove. Goku yawned in reply. Then he remembered something. "I don't even know your name. Mine is Goku" he said. The girl smiled. "Well, good morning Goku. I'm Paichi. And my twin Taichi should be stumbling down soon" she replied happily. A few moments later, a loud noise was heard upstairs. Then there was the sound of someone stomping down the stairs. Soon enough, Taichi stumbled into the kitchen and plopped herself down at the table. "Who's he?" she asked groggily, pointing at Goku. "He's a hungry traveler that came to us for help. His name is Goku. In return for the food, he's going to paint my bedroom for me" Paichi replied, oblivious to her sister's grumpiness. "Good morning miss" Goku said to Taichi. She grunted in reply and got a mug of coffee. Breakfast was soon spread over the table. "Eat up!" Paichi chirped and began grabbing food. Taichi did the same. Goku waited until they had taken their food and then began devouring what was left. Taichi stopped eating and stared at him in wonder. "Whoa. He sure can eat" she whispered to her sister. All she received was a smile.  
  
*Earth*  
  
Fiona woke up to a bright, sunny room. Unlike Goku, she knew exactly where she was. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She sat there for a few minutes wondering if she was going to have to wear the same clothes again. As if on cue, Bulma walked in with an arm load of clothes. "I didn't know what would fit, so I brought a bunch of stuff for you to try on" she said as she dumped the load onto the bed. Fiona stared at the huge pile. 'Wow, that's a lot of clothes' she thought as Bulma stared handing her stuff to try on. Nothing of Bulma's newer clothes fit her, so on a whim, Bulma handed her an outfit from her teenage adventures. They fit, but were still a little big. "Good enough" Bulma shrugged "Come on, breakfast time." She pulled Fiona downstairs and into the kitchen. Fiona sat down at the table. Bulma sat across from her and told a robot what to cook. Soon, they were eating perfectly fried eggs. Bulma stared in wonder as Fiona poured salt onto her eggs and ate them. Within a few minutes, Vegeta came stumbling in. He mumbled something before shoveling his food into his mouth. In a few minutes, he was done and gone. Fiona stared after him. "Is he always like that?" she asked Bulma. "Unfortunately, he is. But he can be sweet. sometimes" Bulma laughed. "What's the guy that replaced me like?" Fiona asked. "The complete opposite of Vegeta. All the times he died, he died to save someone. He's always helping people. His kids are just like him. You'll get to meet them today" Bulma got up from the table. "Okay, let's get ready to go." She lead Fiona to her lab. Fiona stared around in amazement. "Wow, this stuff is so amazing!" she said as she walked around examining random things. Bulma blushed. "They're not that great" she said and began looking for the Dragon Radar (A/N: They always need to look for it).  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Van was awoken by a loud knocking on his door. He grumbled and went to open the door. What he found was a flustered Rudolph. "Goku disappeared" he told Van. Van sighed and got dressed. "Well, let's go find him" Van walked out of the palace.  
  
Goku had just finished painting Paichi's bedroom bright red. He sat in the middle of the floor and sighed. 'Man, that was tiring' he thought as he lay back. 'I could sure use something cold to drink' he got up and wandered downstairs, looking for one of the twins. He found Paichi in the kitchen, baking a cake. "Miss Paichi?" Goku asked timidly. "Yes Goku?" she replied, cheerful as ever. "May I have something cold to drink?" "Yes you may" she poured him a glass of cold lemonade (A/N: I don't care if they don't have lemonade. I like lemonade. So that's what he gets). He drained the glass in one gulp. "Thank you very much Miss Paichi" he said politely. "Now, now. You don't have to call me miss" Paichi smiled. She pulled the cake out of the oven and set it near the window to cool. "Would you like to stay for some cake?" she asked. Goku was still full from lunch, so he declined. "Thank you, but I really must go now" he said and got up to leave. Paichi handed him a bundle of food. "In case you get hungry" she said and walked him to the door. Taichi looked up as they walked onto the porch. "Leaving already?" she asked Goku. "Yes, I need to get back before I'm missed too much" he replied. "Well, thanks again for painting my sister's room. We've been meaning to do that for awhile" Taichi said and went back to her nap. Goku flew off and Paichi waved cheerfully to him until he was out of sight.  
  
** I think this chapter turned out pretty well. By the way, the real Paichi, a.k.a. me, really does bake and/or cook things when she gets bored. ** 


End file.
